


The Last Six Seconds of A Hundred Power

by roryheadmav



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a NEXT starts losing his powers, miracles can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Tiger & Bunny Christmas Fic is my present to all the wonderful friends and readers who have made writing in this fandom memorable and worthwhile. I hope you enjoy my little gift to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES!

**THE LAST SIX SECONDS OF A HUNDRED POWER**

 **By Rory**

 

 

 **PART ONE**

 

 **_ Christmas Eve, NC 1979, 7 pm _ **

 

Christmas Eve in the city of Stern Bild has acquired an atmosphere of quiet desperation as people braved the strong winds and heavy snowfall en route back to their homes. It was not out of the desire to be with their families in order to enjoy a holiday feast. Everyone was desperate to be indoors before the predicted "Monster of All Blizzards" hits.

 

Only four days past, Stern Bild had been hit by a small snowstorm. However, there was a much stronger storm in its tail, packing winds of over 90 miles per hour. Weather forecasters have been monitoring both storms because of the high probability that they would merge. From the last forecast given at 6 pm, it was definite that the storms will merge around an hour or two before midnight.

 

While the weather disturbance outside was gaining strength, a different kind of storm was brewing inside the hallowed halls of the Justice Tower.

 

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi had been expecting his return to the rank and file of humanity ever since his Hundred Power began its steady decline during the previous year. But he never expected it to happen so soon, just when he had returned to the life of a Hero even as a lowly Second Leaguer.

 

"Then, it's definitely confirmed, Doctor," Kotetsu stated quietly, as he settled back in his chair in the doctor's clinic.

 

Doctor Loreto Carvajal observed the seemingly calm Hero before her. She had to admire Wild Tiger's ability to maintain his composure in light of what she had just told him. There was no belying, however, the flickering of the myriad emotions mirrored in his golden brown eyes – shock, denial, anger and, finally, grudging acceptance. It was seeing all these painful emotions in her patients which the good doctor hated the most about her chosen profession. It was never her desire to be the bearer of terrible news.

 

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the physician replied with great regret. She still checked her records again in the hope that she might have made a mistake in her diagnosis. But her findings on physical examination and the results of the various diagnostic tests she had ordered done remained the same. "Every time you used your Hundred Power, you hastened its decline. That last incident involving the monorail sped up its deterioration much faster than we had anticipated."

 

"I didn't have a choice. Even with their combined efforts, Bunny and Rock Bison couldn't hold the train up any longer. I had to create a catch basin with the torn railings in order to prevent the train and all its passengers from plunging down to the ground. It was a necessary sacrifice to save lives. I have no regrets."

 

"I know. You've always put the lives of others above your own. Lord only knows how many times I've had to patch you up or snatch you from Death's grasp. That's why it saddens me that only a few people recognize the tremendous good that you have done for Stern Bild and its citizens." This was complete honesty on Dr. Carvajal's part. Of all the Heroes, she was always charmed by Wild Tiger's dedication and purity of purpose.

 

"I didn't become a Hero to earn popularity points. It has always been my goal to help and protect people. But now I see that this aspect of my life is coming to an end. How long do I have, Doctor?"

 

Dr. Carvajal sighed heavily. "By my estimate, you only have six seconds of your Hundred Power left. If it continues at this rate of decline, you only have three seconds, then two seconds, and finally one second before…"

 

"I see. Very well then." Kotetsu pushed himself out of the chair. "I might as well make good use of these few precious seconds I have left."

 

"Mr. Kaburagi, don't…" The doctor lifted a hand to stop him, but what he said next caused her blood to turn cold.

 

"Doctor, please don't stop me." He gave her that charming, heartbreaking smile. "I…I've known for quite some time what you've been trying to hide from me. I've long been aware of the fact that my Hundred Power is only being sustained by my life force. I've been monitoring my own body. Ever since the decline started, I've been getting weaker and weaker every time I use my Hundred Power. I…I just want the last moments of my life to have some…meaning."

 

Dr. Carvajal wanted to argue with the determined man, but they were distracted by a knock on the door. Then, the door itself swung open to reveal Judge Yuri Petrov. With him was a rather dazed-looking woman. Yuri's resemblance to her was enough to reveal her identity as his mother.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Yuri exclaimed. Turning to the Hero, he greeted, "And how are you, Kaburagi-san?"

 

"I've been on my best behavior, Judge. No damages yet," Kotetsu answered, grinning. "I guess you've missed me in your courtroom."

 

"Definitely not! The less I see of you in my sala, the better!" Yuri blurted out. If the situation with Wild Tiger wasn't so serious, Dr. Carvajal would have giggled at the sight of the Judicial Bureau's infamous "Judge of Damages" blushing. Coughing twice to regain his composure, the young judge inquired of the good doctor, "My mother ran out of her medications and her psychiatrist is on vacation in Tahiti. I was hoping you could give me a couple of prescriptions."

 

"Of course. I'll be happy to help." Dr. Carvajal is only one of a handful of people who knew about the mental condition of Judge Petrov's mother.

 

Yuri reached for his mother's bag. "Mama, let me get your old prescriptions out, so Dr. Carvajal can write new ones for you."

 

Olga Petrov's fierce slap to her son's face was like a pistol shot over the shrill whistling of the storm winds outside. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT YOU LAYING YOUR BLOODY HANDS ON ME!"

 

Although his gray, wavy hair had fallen loose from the hair clips so that it partially covered his face, the doctor did not fail to see how the poor judge was struggling to hold back his tears.

 

It was Kotetsu who stepped forward before the old woman could deliver another blow to her son. Taking her hand in his tender grasp, he admonished, "Please don't do that, Mrs. Petrov. Can't you see that your son has been hurting for so long? In the spirit of Christmas, just this once, can't you give his anguished soul some peace? Please, Ma'am. Is forgiving such a difficult thing to do?"

 

Hearing these pleading words, Olga Petrov was caught speechless. She could only stare at the man before her with eyes that were slowly but surely turning lucid.

 

Kotetsu let go of her hand then and went to ruffle Yuri's wavy mane. Although known for his haughty demeanor, the judge suffered himself to be patted like a puppy. He even relished the feel of that warm palm on his forehead. It was certainly not like the very last time that his father had held him.

 

"You should learn to forgive yourself too, Judge. You did what had to be done," Kotetsu advised him.

 

For a second, Yuri thought he saw  a red glow – no larger than a pinprick – in the center of the Hero's pupils.

 

"Merry Christmas!" Kotetsu greeted all three in the room, as he withdrew his comforting hand. In sudden remembrance, he begged the good doctor, "Please don't tell the other Heroes what we just talked about. Especially Barnaby. They're having a Christmas Party at the training room right this very minute. I don't want them worrying about me."

 

"But…you are going to the party yourself, right?" Dr. Carvajal asked him, not hiding the tone of suspicion in her words.

 

"Of course I am, Doctor!" Kotetsu said, still with that silly grin plastered on his face. "What makes you think I wouldn't? In fact, I'm going up there right now. See ya!"

 

The Hero did not wait for the doctor or her two guests to say anything more. He simply waltzed out the door, even giving them a courteous tip of his hat and one last happy wave.

 

The silence that followed Wild Tiger's departure was broken by Olga Petrov's soft voice. "Who was that man, Yuri?"

 

"That was Wild Tiger, Mama," Yuri answered, perplexed by what had just happened. "He's one of the Heroes of Stern Bild." Inwardly, he added, _Just like Papa was, before he…_

 

"Yuri…son…" Mrs. Petrov said haltingly. "I don't know what he did, but…while my mind's still clear… I'm so sorry, Yuri, for the horrible way I've been treating you."

 

"It's all right, Mama," Yuri choked back a sob as he embraced his mother. "I understand. And I'm sorry too…about Papa…"

 

Touched and feeling a bit like an intruder in the scene before her, Dr. Carvajal tactfully interrupted, "Judge Petrov? Maybe you'd like to retouch your makeup. Mr. Kaburagi seemed to have removed quite a bit from your forehead when he ruffled your hair."

 

That suggestion, however, caused a shocked gasp to be elicited from Mrs. Petrov's lips. "Yuri…your scar…"

 

At that statement, Yuri's hand flew up to his forehead and felt only smooth skin. He quickly turned to the mirror hanging on the wall, his olive eyes growing round seeing his face whole and unscarred again.

 

He turned at once to the startled doctor. "What did Mr. Kaburagi come to speak to you about?"

 

"I'm not at liberty to say. Doctor-Patient confidentiality prohibits me from…"

 

"Fuck that! What's wrong with Mr. Kaburagi?"

 

Despite knowing that she was defying her oath as a medical professional, Dr. Carvajal found herself spilling the entire truth to the handsome judge.

 

Hissing "Shit!" under his breath, Yuri dashed outside the clinic and went to the elevators. One of the lawyers was standing there, waiting.

 

"Did you see Mr. Kaburagi just now?" he demanded.

 

"Why, yes? He got inside the other elevator and went down to the Ground Floor."

 

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you sure? He didn't go up to the Hero Training Center."

 

"No, he was all alone in the elevator, and it went straight down."

 

"DAMN IT!" Yuri hastened for the stairwell of the Fire Escape. With no one around to see him, he used his fire powers as Lunatic to phase down the many floors of the Justice Tower until he reached the ground level.

 

Pushing the door of the Fire Escape open, Yuri ran into the lobby, yelling for the guard, "STOP MR. KABURAGI!"

 

The guard stammered in confusion, "But he already left, Your Honor."

 

The young judge pushed past the guard, went out the doors, calling out "KABURAGI-SAN!", only to be nearly slammed down on his butt by an icy wind. Still, he hurried to the street in front.

 

The dread inside Yuri's heart was colder than the blizzard that was raging all around him. The street was completely empty. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was nowhere to be found.


	2. Part 2

**THE LAST SIX SECONDS OF A HUNDRED POWER**

 **By Rory**

 

 

 **PART TWO**

 

 **_ Christmas Eve, NC 1979, 8:30 pm _ **

 

"Mother Adeline? Won't you please rest even for a minute or two? I have a cup of hot chocolate here for you."

 

Through bleary eyes, the Mother Superior Mary Adeline of St. Vincent's Orphanage turned to see Sister Karin Rose with a steaming cup in her hand. She chose not to sit in the carved wood chair being offered to her, but she gratefully accepted the chocolate.

 

"How are the others holding up?" she inquired, sipping her chocolate daintily so that the beverage would not scald her tongue.

 

"Not so well, Mother," Sister Karin Rose reluctantly confessed to her. "The children are terrified by this storm and are difficult to soothe. Even the Sisters are just as afraid. Assembling everyone in the hall seemed like a good idea at first, but the old structure is making frightful noises. No one is in the mood to sample our humble holiday fare, much more to celebrate Our Lord's birth."

 

"It's all because of this blizzard. If such foul weather can be called evil…"

 

"You couldn't have chosen a more apt adjective to describe this storm, Mother. It seems that its strong winds can blow away all hope, leaving only despair. The children weep, and the Sisters are close to tears as well. Maybe we should all offer prayers that this storm would spare our city."

 

Mother Adeline set down her cup on a table. "I'm afraid that's the only thing we can do, Sister Karin Rose. Come. Let us go to the hall."

 

The two nuns walked through the corridors of the orphanage, pausing from time to time when the wind and snow would pound against the boarded up windows and shutters.

 

But as they approached the doors leading to the hall, they were surprised to hear the delightful laughter of children coming from within. Before they could open the door, a novice peeped out, her face brightening at the sight of them.

 

"Mother Adeline," she said excitedly, "one of Stern Bild's fine Heroes is here. He brought with him a little group of street children whom he had saved from the storm outside. I hope you won't mind. He asked if we could give the children shelter and we said yes."

 

The Mother Superior patted the novice's shoulder reassuringly. "That's what St. Vincent's is for. A refuge for lost children. Now, how about introducing me to this Hero?"

 

The nuns entered the hall, just in time to see the other nuns and all the children burst out laughing at a funny story that was narrated to them. A tall, handsome brown-haired man stood in their midst, his laughter booming above that of his audience's. Because of the green and white domino mask he was wearing, Mother Adeline recognized him instantly.

 

Wild Tiger. He who was also known as the "Crusher for Justice".

 

Approaching the Hero, Mother Adeline greeted him with a polite bow. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Tiger. It's not every day that a Hero visits our humble orphanage."

 

Taking off his hat and pressing it over his breast, Wild Tiger scratched his head as he grinned at her sheepishly. "Actually, I should apologize to you for the imposition, Mother." He gestured to the kids – a dirty-faced teenage girl and three little boys, one of whom could not be more than five years old. "I found them wandering in the streets, so I decided to bring them here."

 

 _You found them or you searched for them?_ That thought quickly entered the Mother Superior's mind, seeing how drenched the Hero's clothes were. Even his hair was dripping wet. She also could not help wondering if the unhealthy pallor of his face was not entirely due to the stormy weather he had emerged from.

 

Mother Adeline did not give voice to her thoughts, however. Instead, she smiled in reassurance. "They are most welcome to stay here."

 

Unknown to them, the gusty winds had uprooted the elm tree outside. As it fell, the tree toppled over an electric post. Both tree and post crashed against the wall of the hall, the thundering noise and bright sparks of electricity causing nuns and children alive to shriek in terror. Thankfully, Helios Energy chose that moment to shut off the entire city's power, plunging the orphanage – and the whole of Stern Bild – in darkness.

 

All at once, the children began to cry.

 

"Are we going to be okay?"

 

"Is the storm going to blow us all away?"

 

"The other Heroes will be coming here, right?"

 

But there was one little boy whose heartbreaking queries wrenched the old nun's heart.

 

"Why are we alone like this? Doesn't anyone care about us? Doesn't anybody love us?"

 

Then, Wild Tiger's strong voice pierced the darkness like a beacon of hope. "Of course somebody loves you! I'm here right now, aren't I? And I'm very sure that the other Heroes care about you too. Here. Let me show you."

 

As Mother Adeline and the nuns looked on, Wild Tiger began to glow with a bright blue aura. In his hands, he held a glowing blue ball of light.

 

For three seconds, the blue ball showed flashing images of a scene from Wild Tiger's memory, prior to his visit to the doctor. Stern Bild's beloved Heroes were packing gifts for the unfortunate orphans of St. Vincent's. All the kids gaped with teary eyes as Blue Rose and Dragon Kid expertly wrapped dolls, action figures, and other toys. Sky High and Rock Bison weren't faring well, having gotten tangled in rolls of ribbon, eliciting amused chuckles from the nuns. Origami Cyclone gave each present his own personal touch by sticking colorful folded animal figures on top.

 

Then, Fire Emblem barged into the Hero Training Center, bearing more gifts. "Barnaby and I have succeeded, my dear fellow Heroes. At midnight, the children of St. Vincent's will receive the greatest surprise of their lives!"

 

All waited with bated breath to discover what the Heroes' surprise would be. But then, the blue ball burst into twinkling stars, each one descending upon the orphans' brows like blessings.

 

Curious, Mother Adeline couldn't help but ask, "What surprise do the Heroes have for my children?"

 

"Cling to the hope offered by that promise, Mother," was Wild Tiger's tender answer in the darkness. "Let that hope be your light during this stormy night, until the dawn breaks on the morrow with wishes fulfilled."

 

And then, there was silence. Sister Karin Rose had the presence of mind to light a vigil candle. The Mother Superior did not need that soft flicker to know that Wild Tiger had disappeared, his hat lying on the floor the only sign of his brief but meaningful visit.


	3. Part 3

**THE LAST SIX SECONDS OF A HUNDRED POWER**

 **By Rory**

 

 

 **PART THREE**

 

 **_ Christmas Eve, NC 1979, 9:47 pm _ **

 

"Mr. Kochs!" Kylie Lane quickly snatched the small flask of whiskey out of the derelict's hand before he could pour its contents into the bowl of eggnog. "Didn't I tell you not to spike the eggnog?"

 

"Come on, Kylie!" Kochs wheedled the glaring shelter volunteer. He even gave her a rather disgusting display of yellowed teeth. "It's freezing cold. Hard liquor can keep one's blood warm."

 

Another hobo who was known only by the name of Bob mumbled under his breath, "Eggnog tastes no good with whiskey anyway."

 

"Who asked you, Bob?"

 

Japanese exchange student Iwashi Nomura, who was serving coffee, glowered suspiciously at the teenage runaway – who wanted to be known by the imposing nickname "Digital Derelict" – who was engrossed in playing a video game.

 

"Is that my PSP?" she demanded in growing irritation.

 

Blushing in embarrassment, the boy said, "Please let me play with it, Ma'am. I promise I won't break it."

 

Iwashi sighed and mumbled under her breath, "I'm more afraid that you won't give it back."

 

"Everyone, please." Sergeant A. Kharl Crane, a homeless Iraq War veteran, stood patiently in line, waiting to be served some spaghetti and meatballs, a slice of ham, hot soup, and a bread bun by the other volunteers of the Stern Bild Homeless Shelter. "Christmas is the only time that we can eat like Royalty. Even for just one night, let's act civilized." He bestowed a charming smile upon Ruby Bunian. "How about another meatball, honey?"

 

"Only two for each person," Ruby said firmly, tapping the vet's head with her ladle. "And I'm not your 'Honey', Kharl."

 

Jen Strifecloud tried to hold her giggles as the Sergeant pulled out a wilted sprig of mistletoe from his rumpled khaki jacket and attempted to steal a kiss from the mortified young woman.

 

"Come on, Ruby," she remarked encouragingly. "We have enough food for everyone."

 

"This is not an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet, Jen," Ruby growled back. "What if someone else comes in?" She pushed Kharl's face away before his puckered lips could connect with her cheek. "Hey! I'm not part of the menu!"

 

With arms akimbo, Kylie breathed out a sigh. She was about to remove her apron, but her friend Lin Okami laid a hand on her arm.

 

"Please don't go out there, Kylie," Lin begged her. "The weather report said that the two storms are most certain to merge at any time. If there's still someone out there, I'm sure they'd have found shelter by now."

 

Hours before the blizzard hit, Kylie had led the volunteers in scouring Stern Bild for all the homeless people that they could find. Being a multi-leveled city, however, it was impossible for them to cover a lot of ground, so that their efforts were limited to the Bronze Stage and a measly third of the Silver Stage.

 

Kylie shook her head, forlorn. "How I wish we could be certain of that!"

 

Suddenly, the doors of the shelter banged open, letting in the frigid wind and a fierce flurry of snow. Then, Max Carter – the wino living in the dumpster under the old brick arch – stomped inside, carrying another man behind his back.

 

"Max, what happened?" Kylie hurried toward the obviously fuming vagrant.

 

"I was tucked safely away in my dumpster when this idiot dragged me out and demanded that I head for the nearest shelter. Naturally, I refused, but then he picked me up and hauled me over his shoulders. We were barely halfway here when he collapsed underneath me. The next thing I knew, _I'm_ the one carrying _him_ here!"

 

The man Max was bearing on his back lifted his head and said feebly, "Sorry about this, Max. I felt dizzy for a moment there. But…" The corners of his mouth curled up in a mischievous smirk. "…I still got you here, didn't I?"

 

Realizing he had been tricked, Max growled menacingly, "Why you son of a bitch…" He was getting ready to dump his burden on the floor.

 

But, upon seeing that familiar domino mask, Kylie suddenly exclaimed, "Aren't you Wild Tiger? The Hero?" She gave the cranky wino a stern look. "Put him down gently, Max."

 

"Thank you, thank you," the Hero said gratefully, as he was led to a nearby table.

 

"What're you doing out in this weather, Mr. Tiger?" Lin couldn't stop herself from inquiring.

 

Seized by apprehension, Iwashi set down her coffee tray and locked the front doors. "Don't tell me that criminals are taking advantage of the blizzard to rob and cause mayhem."

 

"Oh, no! No trouble from lawless elements at all. I just thought I'd go out and make sure that everyone's safe."

 

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself?" asked Kylie, pressing a glass of eggnog into his hands. "Pardon my saying so, but you don't look well. In fact, you're rather pale."

 

"I'm fine. As I said, it's just slight dizziness."

 

Max let out a snort as he gulped down his own glass of the tasty beverage. "Frankly, I don't know why you even bother caring about people like us. Is it for those popularity points?"

 

"Max, hush!" Kylie scolded him sharply.

 

"Well, it's the truth, ain't it? When my wife divorced me and took all my money, I never saw my daughter again. They haven't even bothered to look for me. I've been living on the streets for over eight years and people still spit on me. Goes to show how worthless they think of me."

 

An old woman in the corner bitterly put in, "My own children put me in a home. But when it was closed down due to lack of funding, they never came back for me."

 

Every vagrant in the meal hall echoed similar stories and sentiments. Some even went so far as to say that they didn't need their families who have abandoned and forgotten about them.

"As you can see, Mr. Tiger," Kharl Crane stressed, "we have long since accepted our lot as the outcasts of society. While we accept works of charity, such deeds of generosity only happen during calamities and holidays.  It doesn't change the fact that we are unwanted and unloved, even by our own families."

 

"Is that so?" Wild Tiger muttered, his tanned fingers closing around his glass. "Have you actually tried returning home to your loved ones?"

 

At that simple query, everyone found themselves at a loss for words.

 

The Hero slowly stood up from his seat. "You say that you are 'unwanted' and 'unloved'. But by keeping your hurts inside your hearts, by refusing to surrender your pride, you have distanced yourselves from the people who love you and from those who truly care about your plight." There was a heartbreaking smile on Kotetsu's face as he activated his Hundred Power. "Don't you understand? You will always have a home to return to."

 

The homeless and volunteers gasped as Wild Tiger showed them a two-second vision of his own home in Oriental Town. A beautiful woman with long, silky dark brown hair was helping their two-year old daughter put up ornaments on their tiny Christmas tree.

 

Then, the woman smiled and pointed to them. "Look, Kaede! Papa's home!"

 

A voice that was obviously the Hero's greeted with great cheer, "Tadaima, Tomoe, Kaede!

 

The child's mouth stretched in a toothless grin as she flung her chubby arms wide and toddled toward them. "Okaeri, Papa!"

 

At that moment, the vision faded away. It did not surprise Kylie and the other volunteers to see that all the vagrants had their arms outstretched to catch the little girl.

 

Surprisingly, it was Max who broke the silence. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, he announced, "I think I'll pay a visit to my family this year." Turning to the Hero, he asked, "Why don't you come along with me so that you can meet my daughter?"

 

To everyone's shock, however, Wild Tiger was already long gone, with only the open crack of the front door marking his departure.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 **_ Christmas Eve, NC 1979, 10:50 pm _ **

 

Kotetsu stumbled face first on the snow as a frigid gust of wind finally knocked him off his feet. More than the freezing temperature and horrendous weather, it was the heavy weight of people's fear and despair that was forcing his entire body down to the ground.

 

It started with his encounter with Judge Petrov. The profound guilt emanating from the young man was something he had never experienced before. He had wondered then if it was a side effect of his Hundred Power's deterioration. But, he couldn't ignore the judge's pain or the hatred that his mother had for her own son. With those brief touches, Kotetsu had offered his heart to them, showed them that they should not carry such heavy burdens in their souls. He didn't know if he had helped them in some way, but he wished he had.

 

Strangely enough, it was this side effect of being able to feel people's emotions that led to him to that group of terrified street children and, later, poor Max, whom he knew would never admit that he had been shaking from the cold and crying miserably inside his dumpster. Those precious memories that he had shown to the nuns and children at the orphanage and the homeless and volunteers at the shelter…he never knew he could do that. Maybe if he had known about this particular side ability of his Hundred Power way back then, he could have put it to better use.

 

But now, as he lay on the cold, hard ground being battered by gale-force winds and the hopelessness of an entire city, even he was slowly being overcome by his own sorrow and despair.

 

 _Am I going to die here? Is this how it all ends for Wild Tiger?_ Kotetsu's bitter tears instantly turned into crystal drops of ice as they trickled from his exhausted amber eyes. _Maybe I should've let Dr. Carvajal reveal to the other Heroes the true state of my…condition. Then I wouldn't be dying here. All alone. God, do they even care about me? Do they even love me?_

 

It was then that a thought formed inside his mind. He had never asked anything for himself. It was always others above his own welfare. Just this once, he desired something for himself. A little knowledge which he hoped the one last, precious second of his Hundred Power could give him.

 

With great effort, Kotetsu stood up and closed his eyes, concentrating on that one question that he so desperately wanted an answer to. Then, he activated his Hundred Power a final time. With a pained gasp, he could feel the last dregs of his life being drained to fuel his dwindling power. Already, his eyes were blurring from weakness and pain.

 

"KOTETSU-SAN!"

 

A glorious smile formed on Kotetsu's face as his Hundred Power rewarded him with one final vision of a handsome blond-haired young man reaching out to him with tears pouring from his emerald eyes. Kotetsu's lips moved, but no words came out. In the end, he surrendered himself to the darkness, no longer despairing, but happy, contented and soothed.


	4. Part 4

**THE LAST SIX SECONDS OF A HUNDRED POWER**

 **By Rory**

 

 

 **PART FOUR**

 

 **_ Christmas Eve, NC 1979, 11:15 pm _ **

 

The Heroes were desperately scouring the city for their troubled comrade. After Judge Yuri Petrov told them about what transpired at the doctor's clinic, they did not waste any more time and swiftly went out into the storm. To cover more ground, they decided to each take a specific level and sector of Stern Bild. However, the blizzard was severely hampering their search.

 

Blue Rose – the only one among them who was unaffected by the cold – was very close to crying in frustration. After searching East and West Gold on her bike, she immediately contacted the other Heroes on her call bracelet.

 

"Tiger's not here," she said, not hiding her worry. "Please tell me that one of you has found him."

 

"I'm so sorry, dear," an equally frustrated Fire Emblem replied as he drove through South Lane Silver. "I've already gone through all the major and minor thoroughfares on the Silver Stage and I can't find him anywhere. I'm doing another sweep right now."

 

Origami Cyclone, who was with Dragon Kid, searching the Bronze Stage reported in, "We just came from the homeless shelter. Everyone said that Tiger had been here, but they couldn't tell us where he had gone."

 

"Same here at St Vincent's," Rock Bison put in, while speaking with the concerned Mother Superior. "Tiger brought in a bunch of kids, but left soon after." Antonio crushed his best friend's hat to his heart. "I should've gotten here sooner."

 

"Damn it!" Sky High suddenly cursed. He had moved his search to the vicinity of Brocks Bridge. "If only I could fly, I could cover a wider area!"

 

"No, Keith!" Antonio exclaimed in alarmed warning. "This storm will tear you to shreds!"

 

"But Wild-kun…What if he's…"

 

Karina shook her head in furious denial. "No! I refuse to even think about that! He's all right…somewhere! Have any of you heard from Barnaby?"

 

"Sorry, no," Ivan replied. "The storm must be interfering with his signal, wherever he is."

 

"No! He's just plain useless!" Karina said in anger. "His partner's missing, for God's sake, but I don't think he cares!"

 

"Don't say that, Karina," Nathan chided her. "Although he seemed calm and collected at the training room, Handsome couldn't hide how worried he was."

 

Pao-Lin stated emphatically, "Less talking and more searching! We'll find Tiger and bring him back!"

 

But then, all their call bracelets began signaling at the same time. As soon as they switched the shared comlink on, Agnes Joubert immediately barked out, "Where the hell are you?"

 

"Tiger's missing," Antonio replied grimly. "We're out searching for him."

 

"If you're anywhere near the coast, get the hell out of there! I just received a report from the weather bureau. The two blizzards have already merged. Worse, the strong winds have created a storm surge and it's now rolling in from the east! They've already evacuated all the residents living along the coastline!"

 

"Maybe we can help…" Ivan suggested.

 

"You can't fight Mother Nature! Just…please! Return to the Justice Tower right now!"

 

"But we can't go back without Tiger!" Karina argued.

 

"That's an order from your managing companies and a personal plea from me! Agnes, out!"

 

All the Heroes fell silent. None of them wanted to entertain the thought of leaving one of their own at the mercy of the blizzard.

 

"I'm staying!" Keith suddenly barked out determinedly. "I'm not going back until I find Wild-kun!"

 

Everyone cheered at their friend's strong resolve. "That's the King of Heroes for you!" Nathan gushed proudly.

 

Suddenly, the howling of the blizzard was drowned out by the deafening groans of metal. At first, the Heroes thought with growing dread that the support columns of Stern Bild were about to give way because of the battering winds. However, being closest to one such pillar in the Bronze Stage, Ivan and Pao-Lin found themselves gaping at a most astounding sight.

 

"What's happening?" Antonio demanded. "Please don't tell me that the city is on the verge of collapse!"

 

"No," Pao-Lin muttered in shock and awe. "The columns…they're moving…"

 

"What? Are they crumbling?" Karina asked in horror.

 

"No!" Ivan insisted. "The metal warriors on the columns…they're _moving_."

 

Running to the middle of the street, even Antonio found his jaw dropping. Truly, the metal warriors of the support columns were glowing bright red. They were flexing their arms, their hands trying to find a more secure hold on the stages that they were carrying.  As he looked on, their fingers dug through the steel of the platforms above their heads, so that they were now holding makeshift handles, ensuring a tighter grip.

 

Nathan gasped as winged fire angels of iron flew above his head, bearing steel beams to provide support to weakened foundations of buildings.

 

"Oh my God!" Sky High found himself exclaiming. "The Steel Hammer Statue's here at Brocks Bridge. It's standing before the bridge itself." His eyes widened, seeing a hundred-foot high wall of water rolling in. "God, I think it's going to try to stop the storm surge!"

 

To his even greater amazement, the Lion of Helperides Finance and the Minotaur of Kronos Foods – two of the Guardians of Stern Bild – took their places on either side of the Steel Hammer Statue. As Keith watched, all three statues glowed fiery red and charged at the storm surge. As the Lion and the Minotaur butted the wall of water from below, the Steel Hammer Statue swung at it from above with his mighty hammer. The great wave collapsed instantly from the impact.

 

Keith clapped a hand to his mouth, as tears fell from his eyes. "They stopped it! The Steel Hammer Statue, Kronos' Minotaur and Helperides' Lion…they stopped the storm surge!"

 

Karina was on the verge of tears herself. Being at a vantage point on the Gold Stage, she could see clearly what was happening with the city's prominent statuary. "It's Lady Justice!" she crowed with delight at the glowing sight of that formidable symbol of law and order on top of the Justice Tower, sternly gesturing with her hands like a Field Commander. "She's the one leading them all!

 

Ivan and Pao-Lin raised their heads and watched, awe-struck, as the other Guardians of Stern Bild started to move from their pedestals.

 

As a bright red aura surrounded them, the Phoenix of Helios Energy, the Pegasus of Poseidon Line, the Dragon of Odysseus Communication, and the Winged Lion of Apollon Media began flapping their wings. At a signal from Lady Justice, the Guardians took off into the sky, heading straight for the gigantic eye of the blizzard. Then, Bastet of Titan Industry stood up as well and faced Lady Justice. The two statues nodded to each other briefly before training their intent gazes somewhere in the direction of Bronze Park.

 

Both statues began to glow even brighter, the crimson aura surrounding them like the dazzling red gold corona of the sun. Together, they shot beams of energy up into the sky, striking the waiting Guardians. Thus energized, the Pegasus, the Phoenix, the Winged Lion and the Dragon opened their mouths and sent concentrated red beams of power blasting into the storm's eye.

 

There was a blinding flash of light, so that the Heroes below had to turn away and shield their eyes from the glare. When the light finally died down, they saw that the blizzard had completely dissipated. All the statues had returned to their pedestals as though they had never moved. Glowing red snowflakes were gently raining down upon them.

 

As the snowflakes fell on their skin, they gasped, hearing a very familiar voice say, "Don't be afraid. Things will be fine now. You're all safe."

 

At that moment, their call bracelets began chiming again. An irritated Karina knew who it was instantly.

 

"Barnaby, where the hell are you? I told you to keep in touch with us!"

 

"I found him," was Barnaby's simple reply.

 

All the Heroes were elated at that news. "WHERE?"

 

Somehow, it did not surprise them to learn where Barnaby was located – Bronze Park. As further confirmation, a fiery blue and green crossbow bolt was fired into the air from that same exact location. They all rushed to the park, arriving in record time. In their haste to reach the spot, they never noticed Lunatic leaping through the trees with undisguised exhilaration. Seeing the figures in the snow, the Heroes headed toward them, only to stop right in their tracks.

 

Barnaby was cradling a very still Kotetsu in his arms. The Hero was glowing with the same bright red aura as the Stern Bild Guardians earlier.

 

"Is…is he…" Karina asked fearfully.

 

But Ivan had already noticed the steady rise and fall of Wild Tiger's chest. "He's alive," the young Hero cried in relief. "Thank God!"

 

"But why isn't he moving?"

 

"He's just exhausted." Barnaby fondly brushed a stray lock of brown hair away from Kotetsu's face, revealing the happy smile on the older man's lips. "I mean, who wouldn't be…after the miracle he just performed."

 

"You mean…" Nathan began, astounded.

 

"Yes, he was the one who willed the Guardians to act."

 

"But how?" Keith inquired, gazing down at the slumbering Hero.

 

"I don't know exactly," Barnaby said with a shake of his head. "Dr. Carvajal would definitely need to do new tests on him. But I believe that his Hundred Power mutated into a powerful form of Empathy which allowed him to do incredible things according to his heart's will. Just…reach out to him with your heart. Can't you feel what he's doing?"

 

Looking at each other briefly, the Heroes nodded and closed their eyes. At once, love and comfort so profound washed over their beings. Through their mind's eyes, they were rewarded with heartwarming visions…

 

Of happy families embracing each other joyfully that they have survived the storm…

 

Of the children at St. Vincent's being visited by Stern Bild's wealthiest citizens who were looking to adopt them…

 

Of the homeless at the shelter who found themselves surrounded by the loved ones they thought they had lost and who actually have been searching for them for a very long time…

 

Of Max the derelict embracing his sixteen year old daughter for the first time in 12 years…

 

Smiling, Antonio knelt down and lifted his best friend's hand, placing the hat beneath that warm palm. "You did well, Kotetsu."

 

Pao-Lin felt tears of joy fall down her cheeks as the ringing of church bells heralding Christmas Day echoed throughout Stern Bild. "Tiger-san gave us the most blessed Christmas ever."

 

Unknown to the other Heroes, however, it was Kotetsu who had received the greatest blessing of all. In his happiness, a tear trickled from the corner of his closed eyelid. Slowly, one arm lifted and wrapped around Barnaby's neck.  He repeated the words that he had said after that one final second of his Hundred Power answered his desperate question.

 

"Is there someone out there who loves me?"

 

Seeing his partner's lips moving, Barnaby leaned down close to listen.

 

"Bunny-chan loves me! I'm so happy!"

 

With tears sparkling like emeralds in his bright green eyes, Barnaby smiled, pulled Kotetsu into his tight embrace, and bestowed a tender kiss upon those full lips.

 

"Silly, Ojisan! But of course I love you!"

 

 

 **THE END**


End file.
